A Hero Remembers
by Haddock4
Summary: Kirito is beginning to have strange dreams and flashbacks about something long forgotten. Will Kirito have the strength to know who he was, before he was Kirito? /Warning, not finished!/
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys and welcome to my first anime story, I hope it's good!**

 **-1-**

 _Year: 2025 AD._

 _Location_ : _Alfheim online_

 **Kirito**

I sat there, thinking. _What will happen next?_ To be honest I wasn't sure. I was always so sure of what was going to happen that I never needed to ask that question. Now I just don't know. I was currently laying on a hill near the edge of the world border. I should probably go do my homework or something in the real world, but I'm probably just gonna take a nap. I yawned. _Yeah, a nap sounds nice_ , I thought closing my eyes...

 _ **"Eren!"**_

I woke up covered in sweat. I was still on the hill, it was night in-game. _I must have been out awhile_ , I thought. I logged out of the game and got out of bed _. What was that? I have heard that name before, somewhere._ Then, an image of some sort of giant eating someone flash through my mind along with the words: **I will kill them all!** For some reason I felt a burning hatred for that creature, the kind I felt when I fought the boss on floor 74 of Aincrad.

I decided to take a break form virtual reality, maybe it was starting to get to me? I thought it would be a good idea to spend some time in the real world. I got out of bed and I started panicing when I realized that I was blacking out.

-Time Skip-

 _Year: 1500 AD._

 _Location: Shiganshina District, Earth_

 **Kirito**

' _My Head Hurts_ ' I thought sourly as I opened my eyes to find myself in an unknown, yet strangely familiar area. ' _What happened? Where am I? Why is it all so low tech?'_ I thought, looking around. I spotted a boy and a girl, try to pull what looks like their mother out of the rubble of a home, when a giant, um, how should I put it, creature shows up out of nowhere and devours the mother. I tried to run over to help, but a voice stopped me. _**"Do not interfere with the past, for then you could risk destroying the space time continuum."**_ I was puzzled by what it meant, but then I realized I was in my S.A.O. outfit.

I decided to try to pull up the in-game menu, and it worked. Suddenly I was covered by a shadow. I looked up to see the creature looking directly at me.

* * *

 **Next chapter we will see Kirito's first fight against a Titan! Or is it really?**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: Now it's time to watch Kirito fight a Titan!**

 **Kirito: why is it always me?**

 **Me: Shut up or I'll hand you over to the New World Order!**

 **Kirito: No! Not them! Anything but them!**

 **Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I only own parts of the plot. Nothing Else.**

* * *

 **Kirito**

I drew my blades standing ready to face of against the creature. I waited, and waited. Then it walked away. I suddenly became very confused. Why wouldn't it attack me? Something was definitely wrong, I knew that. I decided to investigate. I noticed a pile of rubble provided a pathway up onto a roof. ' _Maybe I can get a better view from up there_ ' I thought, walking towards it.I got up, and noticed that people were running towards the wall on the far side of the area. I decided to take the faster route. I went to the edge of the roof, and I jumped. I landed on the other side, starting to run. I just repeated this running across roofs until I reached the last building, which was next to the wall. The gates were already closed, so I decided that my only way up was to climb the wall. I opened my menu and got out a rare item I had got a while back, the grappling hook.

As I reached the top, I realized that the spot where I was 10 minutes ago is now the entrance to a large hole in the wall. I saw that a boat on the opposite side of the wall was about to leave. I saw a pile of hay and remembered the old playstation games I play when I was little. One in particular, Assassin's Creed Syndicate, had this thing called a leap of faith, my logic was, if a video game character could do it, then so could I.I ran off the edge and jumped, and, while free falling, managed to glide my way directly above the hay, when I suddenly thought 'wait, this isn't a video gaaaame!' My expression changed to one of horror as I thought this might be my end. The ground was nearing fast, it was 50ft, 40ft, 20ft, 5ft,1ft, and plop. I landed on the hay like I had just played down in bed.

I got up and saw the boat leaving the dock. Thankfully since I was on the opposite side, no one noticed me. I started running, and as I did so, I pulled out my swords. When I jumped, I impaled the boat with the swords. As the boat pulled away, I heard the words, " _ **I Wil**_ _ **l**_ _**Kill Them All!**_ " I Suddenly thought of the dream I had while in Alfheim, which had that same creature I encountered earlier in it.

* * *

As the boat stopped abruptly, I suddenly was sent flying through the hull of the ship, landing in the storage area below deck. I snuck up onto the main deck where I saw that boy from earlier walking off, head down. I decided that I would follow him. They ended up going to the same shelter for the survivors as everyone else. I decided that I would head into town. But I would first get into some more fitting clothing. I opened my menu and clicked the button to change into my casual outfit.

I started walking down the street to my left, and I quickly saw a shop selling food. I walked in and asked for a loaf of bread. The man at the counter handed it to me saying that it would be three gold. I checked my pockets, surprisingly finding exactly that amount. I then remembered that I took them from the ship, in case I needed them. I also asked where to find a map of the area. He pointed across the street, where a giant map was nailed to a board. I walked up to it, and noticed that there were only 11 areas. I had never seen any map like it before. So why was it so familiar?

* * *

 **That is all for today! see you next time on:**

 **A Hero Remembers**


End file.
